


Light Flight

by Phillidore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillidore/pseuds/Phillidore
Summary: Galatea Adharra Tyler somehow ends up in 1987.And back in her teens.She'll not only have to go through most of puberty again, but also master witchcraft and go to Hogwarts.Sure she's got a sister now and all that, but that doesn't mean she won't struggle.Also, she's not from that world. Last she checked, it was 2019 and Hogwarts and witchcraft and all that only existed in the Harry Potter books and movies.And why exactly isn't she struggling more?
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt & Original Female Character(s), Kingsley Shacklebolt/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Nymphadora Tonks, Original Female Character(s) & Orion Amari, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Light Flight

It was an ordinary day.

It was early spring and the sun was out for one of the first times that year and as I had some time between work and uni, I decided to run a few errands in town.

The town that was Manchester – I lived in Salford, but sometimes it was simply easier to go to the bigger city right next to my hometown.

I breathed through for what felt like the first time in ages. The last few years had been hard. I had lost about half of the people I cared about most. To sickness and old age, mostly. To my father I didn’t speak anymore after there had been yet another fallout. And ending that contact was not too hard, as he lived 200 miles away. The only thing that hurt about it, was having even less contact to my little sister. But there were ways around that. We wrote letters and sometimes sent packages.

But today was a good day.

The air was easy to breathe. Even for a slight asthmatic like me. It had rained earlier and the smell still hung in the air.

I had finished my errands faster that expected and just strolled for a while. I hadn’t been able to do that in a while either. First there had been so much to do, so much stress, that I didn’t have the chance to just stroll. Then, I hadn’t the mental capacity to possibly meet people and thus didn’t really leave the house. But now I could stroll again.  
I felt so old for someone in their early twenties.

I just wished – sometimes at least – to just be able to start again. Not completely, but maybe from the age of 15 or so. I had been so motivated then, so rebellious, so willing to learn. I just wished for the possibility to be like that again. And maybe to be an actual teenager this time around.

But alas, magic like that didn’t exist as far as I was aware. And even if it did. That sort of thing was not something one should carelessly dally with.

Before I could formulate my next thought – whatever that would have been – though, I stumbled and something was amiss. Something shifted. 

I still had my backpack, I was still wearing the same clothes, but now I seemed to not fill them out properly. I was just glad that I was wearing realatively wide jeans and jumper anyway and I hadn’t forgotten my belt this morning, so I simply pulled that a bit tighter and tried to figure out what else was different.  
When I walked past a newsagents, I decided to just have look on the date, because one could never be sure enough about simple things in times that seemed uncertain. It appeared to be early May 1987. Not 2019 as it had bee mere moments ago. For me at least.

I was still in Manchester though.

Great. I’d done a Sam Tyler hadn’t I? Well, technically I had done a Galatea Adharra Tyler. As that was my name.  
I got myself a bottle of water and a chroissant from a bakery and kept wandering the city. I still had quite some time until it would be dark and maybe I’d find a place to stay or at least a destination.

I’d been walking for a while and had now settled down on a bench in a park in the city. I’d need to find a place to stay soon. Or something. I felt lost. And the teenage hormones that apparently were raging in my body weren’t a help either.

I had looked into a mirror whilst walking past a shop and realized that the reason that my clothes were a bit wide was that apparently I was 14 again. Well, almost 15, as my birthday was in July.

Nothing much happened for a while.

But around half an hour after sitting down I heard two people discussing something rather eagerly. Something that they could not be discussing, if all that had happened was that I travelled in time and nothing more.

It was a woman and a man that were talking. He was quite on the short side and she was about normal height, but looked far taller next to him. They were dressed strangely at least if one measured their dress sense on everyone else that I’d seen around today. And there had been proper 80s styles that almost made my eyes water with their colour combinations. But these two were dressed like wizards. Like they had straight jumped out of a Harry Potter book. But logically I knew, it was more likely that I had somehow ended up in the wizarding world. When they kept talking about muggles and strange ice-cream flavours I decided I could risk it. Even if I turned out to be muggle, which now that I thought about it was rather unlikely as I was quite sure I had seen one or two animals in the city that a muggle would probably not even be able to see.

“’Scuse me?”

I’d jumped up and walked towards the pair. 

“Don’t worry I don’t think I’m a muggle” this got their attention and they looked at me seemingly trying to figure out how to react. “I am alone though. And I’ve got nowhere to go and as I’m pretty sure you’re no muggles either, I figured why not just ask...” I drifted off. I was near to tears now. Shite emotions. 

The pair now seemingly decided what to do with a last look at one another.

The man aproached me now “I’m Dedalus Diggle and my friend is Hestia Jones. And it’s good that you did ask...” he seemed a bit helpless too. But genuine. I tried to smile. It didn’t really work, but that wasn’t really a surprise. Hestia now asked “what’s your name, love?”

Looking up through tears – that I hadn’t been able to stop from flowing from my eyes – I answered “Galatea” I tried to compose myself somewhat “Me name is Galatea Adharra Tyler” breathing through deeply, I added “and no I don’t have anyone anymore, I didn’t run away and I don’t really know what happened, but there’s no one left and I think I’m a witch, but I’ve never had any formal training”.

The pair looked at eachother again.

Then Dedalus told me matter-of-factly “Well, we’ll take you to friends of ours in London, if you agree with that and there we can try to make sense of everything. What do you say?” I nodded and tried to smile again. This time, I think I succeeded.


End file.
